The Price We Pay 1st in the Sierra Series
by shannyfish
Summary: Takes place after "A Breed Apart"... Gabriel wants Shalimar...and he has plans for her an Adam...
1. Gabriel's hostage demands

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know if this is in the correct rating category, but I decided to be safe on the rating. Oh, and it takes place after "A Breed Apart." I actually have quite a few that go off the season finale, I guess that's what happens when you're out of school for summer and have to watch reruns, at least it gives me something to do. Anyways, enjoy!  
This is a Shalimar/ Brennan story : )  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Adam had sealed off the mountain. No one was allowed in and no one was allowed out. Adam couldn't help but think about how Gabriel had gotten Shalimar and how it had to be his fault. He had invented the sub-dermal governors and the pods, for Gabriel. But they hadn't worked well enough, Gabriel had been freed and had put Eckhart in a pod instead. And now, now Gabriel was after Adam and his children. It had been almost a month since Adam had sealed off the mountain since his children ALL had returned home. He had noticed that none of them had minded very much. Jesse was working on keeping track of the safe houses and sending instructions on where to head so that the New Mutant Underground would be safe also. He was on the computers at least eight hours a day. Emma had been working with Adam in the lab learning more and more how to help out and how to use things in the lab. Brennan and Shalimar on the other hand had been spending more and more time together. They were always practicing or just just talking. Adam had noticed that they were closer than ever.   
  
"Adam!" Jesse called and Adam quickly approached Jesse, who was doing his routine safehouse checks for the day.  
  
"Yeah, Jess?" Adam asked looking at the computer screen.  
  
"Gabriel's found another safehouse."  
  
"Damn! We need to get word to everyone to evacuate all local safehouses and have them head out to the farther away safehouses. Make the arrangements."  
  
"Okay," Jesse told him going to work. Contacting the other safehouses telling them to be expecting visitors, contacting the train station and getting tickets, and finally contacting the local safehouses and filling them in on what to do and where to go.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
GENOMEX- GABRIEL'S (ECKHART'S) OFFICE  
  
  
Dr. Harrison walked in to see Gabriel. "You sumoned me?"  
  
"Yes, Harrison! I've been thinking...I know what The Strand needs."  
  
"What, sir?"  
  
"A child."  
  
"A child?" Harrison asked confused.  
  
"Not any child though. A New Mutant child, my child."  
  
"Your child?"  
  
"I think I know the perfect person who could be my wife AND the mother of my child."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shalimar Fox."  
  
"Sir, we haven't seen Mutant X in about three and a half weeks. How would we get her here?" Harrison asked him. "We don't know where their headquarters are and none of the safehouse attacks have provoked them to come out of hiding."  
  
"I know, but I think I know a way...Oh, and Harrison I want this child to be special. This child will possess the DNA strands that are on this paper," Gabriel told him passing him a small piece of paper. "This child might not be able to be mine genetically, I know, but...it will be mine!"  
  
"You want three different..."  
  
"Harrison, just figure out HOW to do it and I'll figure out the rest."  
  
"Yes, of course," Harrison said leaving and still examining the paper.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
Adam had called everyone together, he had been watching Proxy Blue and was disturbed by a message that Gabriel had meant for Adam that had interrupted Proxy Blue's normal broadcast. "What is it, Adam?" Emma asked knowing that he was extremely worried about something.  
  
"Gabriel interrupted Proxy Blue and...well he has two people that well...he wants us to trade for..."  
  
"Who does he have, Adam?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Danielle and Katherine..."  
  
"What?!" Emma, Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan said together.  
  
"Who'd they get them? They weren't in one of the local safehouses!" Jesse said.  
  
"I know, I think that Gabriel has probably been looking through Eckhart's files and that The Strand is probably all over the place."  
  
"What do they want?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I wish it was that easy...It's WHO they want..." Adam said sitting down putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Who then?" Brennan asked.  
  
"It's not going to happen...I mean...well...nevermind!" Adam told them.  
  
"Adam?" Emma prompted.  
  
"We can't! I mean...I won't allow it!"  
  
"Adam, who do they want?" Emma asked slowly and quietly.  
  
"Adam, come on. Please don't keep secrets from us," Shalimar said sitting down next to him.   
  
"I can't!" he told her as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Shalimar, they want me AND you," Adam told her trying not to give into the tears in his eyes. "And it's not the fact that they want me, that's fine! But I won't let him hurt any of you!" Adam told her touching her face and then looking at the others.   
  
"So, we'll go in and bust them out of Genomex," Brennan said.  
  
"We can't do that," Jesse told him.  
  
"Brennan, Genomex is too heavily guarded right now," Emma explained.  
  
"Storming in would just get us all caught," Jesse added.  
  
"So, we trade," Shalimar told Adam.  
  
"No!" Adam told her. "Gabriel is too dangerous! I know why he wants me, but he obviously has plans for you."  
  
"I'll be fine, Adam."  
  
"Shal' you can't!" Brennan protested.  
  
"Last time Gabriel had you in some kind of trance or something, what if he does it again?" Emma asked.  
  
"Then I guess I'll be part of The Strand again, but Danielle and Katherine shouldn't be there. We helped them and now we can't just let Gabriel keep them at Genomex because we're afriad of risks!" Shalimar told them.  
  
"It's a risk I really don't want to take," Adam told her.  
  
"Adam, I know that this has to be tearing you apart right now," Shalimar said. "You love Danielle."  
  
"I loved her," Adam corrected.  
  
"You still obviously care about her and Katherine's only fifteen!"  
  
"Shalimar..."  
  
"Adam, come on you know if we don't do this that..."  
  
"Only if you're absolutely sure you want to do this."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Okay, then we'll..."  
  
"Okay! Hold on!" Brennan started yelling. "I can't believe I'm hearing this! You've got to be kidding?"  
  
"Brennan, we'll be fine," Shalimar said trying to assure him.  
  
"No, Shal' when Gabriel had you last time he turned you and...well he seemed pretty attached to you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"We'll leave in an hour, Shalimar," Adam told her walking away.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
TBC...  
  
So, I hate the title, I don't know about anyone else. It was all I could think of. Anyways I'll post more ASAP! I have to take this boring math class over summer because I have to. So, that class doesn't exactly allow me to be day dreaming even though I tend to since I'm there for almost three hours! I hate math! Anyways since tonight and tomorrow I have class I might be able to update tomorrow afternoon. Anyways thanks for reading!  
  
innocent choir girl  
  
: ) 


	2. The hour before...

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Author's Note: So, it's up faster than I thought. That's just because class was really annoying because everyone was arguing about being in class when there was a Laker game on. Whatever! At least I got another chapter up.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 2  
  
SANCTUARY  
SHALIMAR'S ROOM  
  
  
Shalimar was finishing changing her clothes when there was a knock on her door, she knew who was there. She sighed and plopped down on her bed. Please go away, she thought as her eyes began to tear up. I have to do this, she thought to herself. Shalimar sat there and closed her eyes trying not to cry. The knocking continued for a few minutes and then the door was slid open slightly. "Shal' ?" Brennan called peeking his head into Shalimar's dark room. He opened the door more letting the light in to reveal Shalimar sitting on her bed with her eyes closed. Brennan entered and closed the door. He sat down next to her. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know," she told him quietly as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"For Katherine. For Danielle."  
  
"For Adam?"  
  
"For Adam, too."  
  
"Shalimar..."  
  
"Brennan, Adam's done so much for me and Jesse. I feel like if I can help him then I should. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, you know Adam's done a lot for me and Emma, too. You and Jesse have just been with Adam longer. If Gabriel..."  
  
"Brennan, let's not talk about Gabriel right now."  
  
"Shal'..."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, you know that?"  
  
Brennan pulled Shalimar into his arms. Brennan held her tightly. "I don't want to let you go."  
  
"Don't let go. Hold me until I have to leave."  
  
"Hey Shal' , you know I got to thinking, and you know we've ALMOST kissed twice, and you know we haven't even gone out on a date, yet."  
  
"You haven't even asked me out, yet. Not that we've been allowed out of Sanctuary for a month."  
  
"True," Brennan said laughing for a second. "So, I'll wait until you come back to ask you out, okay?"  
  
"I'll look forward to that."  
  
"So, how long do we have?"  
  
Shalimar lookedover at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. "Thirty minutes."  
  
"You know when it's safe we'll come and get you and Adam, don't you?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Only if it's safe," she told him.  
  
"You would just go barging in no matter what," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe Adam and I will escape before you come to save us," Shalimar teased.  
  
"Yeah, well whatever can get you to out sooner will be the best plan."  
  
"Adam thinks that Gabriel has a PLAN for me."  
  
"I thought we weren't talking about Gabriel."  
  
"What do you think he wants?"  
  
"He wants you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't you see how he was looking at you?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"He WANTS you Shal' ," Brennan told her frustrated. "Maybe there was some kind of feral attraction or something, I don't know! All I know is that I don't want him doing anything to hurt you."  
  
"Brennan, I'll be fine."  
  
Half an hour passed quickly and Adam came knocking on her door. "Shalimar?"  
  
"I'm coming, Adam."  
  
Brennan looked down from Shalimar. "I still don't like this."  
  
"I know," she told him as she took his chin and raised it so their eyes met. "So, do I get a kiss at least?"  
  
Brennan smiled and pulled her into his arms again. Brennan pulled back and then leaned in and kissed Shalimar gently. "You better come back."  
  
"I will," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Adam's waiting," she told him and took his hand. "Come on," Shalimar rold Brennan as she pulled him out of her room.   
  
"Ready?" Adam asked as Shalimar closed her door.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she told Adam trying to smile.  
  
"Jesse and Emma are waiting."  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
ON THE ROAD  
SILVER MV  
  
  
Adam and Shalimar had said goodbye, left their commrings with the others, and then left in the MV. Adam was driving, he looked over at Shalimar who was just looking down at her hands. "Shalimar?"  
  
"Yes Adam?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something Brennan said."  
  
"You two have gotten very close lately."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what did he say?"  
  
"That Gabriel WANTS me."  
  
"This is why..."  
  
"Adam, it's fine. Brennan was just upset."  
  
"What's going on with you two anyway?"  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"Is it serious?" Adam asked interested.  
  
"I don't know, yet. When we come Brennan's going to ask me out."  
  
"So, why didn't he ask you before we left?"  
  
"I suppose in case we don't come back."  
  
"Shalimar, why are you really doing this? Is it for Danielle, Katherine,...or me?"  
  
"All of thee above."  
  
"Why for me?" Adam asked a bit confused.  
  
"You have to ask? And I thought you're suppose to be a genius," Shalimar said smiling and got a smile from Adam. "It's because you...well you're Adam, but it's what you've done for me."  
  
"Shalimar, you don't have to do this."  
  
"You've already told me and I'm doing this, besides you don't think I'd let you go into Genomex by yourself, do you?"  
  
"Well, at least we're together."  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	3. A Father's Love

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Marvel and Tribune do. : )  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
GENOMEX  
  
  
The MV pulled up in front of Genomex, Gabriel was waiting out front with Danielle, Katherine, and The Strand. Adam sighed and looked over at Shalimar who was trying to smile for him. "Shalimar, I want you to stay here until I signal you over, okay?" Adam told her and she nodded. "No matter what happens you stay here until I signal you. As soon as I get out I want you to move into the driver's seat. Ready?" he asked and she nodded again. Adam opened the door of the MV, got out, closed the door, and then approached the group.  
  
"Welcome home, Adam," Gabriel greeted.  
  
"Let them go, Gabriel."  
  
"Come now, Adam. I said you AND Shalimar. As soon as you let Katherine go, she'll get out of the MV and is driving away, then Shalimar will join us. No arguments, Gabriel."  
  
"Fine, we'll do it your way."  
  
"Let the girl go, Gabriel."  
  
"Let her go," Gabriel ordered and Katherine was released.  
  
Katherine ran to Adam crying, "Adam?"  
  
"Katherine, get in the passenger seat of the MV," Adam told her and watched her run to Shalimar who made sure she was in the car alright. "Now Danielle."  
  
"The mother can be released now," Gabriel said and Danielle was released.  
  
"Adam?" Danielle said touching his face. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Go, Danielle. We'll be fine," Danielle quickly went to the MV and started it up. Shalimar and Adam watched as they drove away.  
  
"Now Shalimar," he told Adam.  
  
"Wait! What do you want Shalimar for?"  
  
"To be my wife and to have my child."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Tell her to come, Adam."  
  
"We didn't agree to this Gabriel!"  
  
"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Gabriel signaled some of his people and then several members of The Strand appeared behind Shalimar cutting off any escape route. Shalimar tried to fight them when they began grabbing her, but soon Doctor Harrison appeared and injected her with a sedative. Shalimar fell to the ground. "Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought." Doctor Harrison approached Gabriel, "you know Doctor Harrison, I'm sure."  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Harrison."  
  
"You'll be working with him on a DNA problem we're having," Gabriel informed Adam.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
GENOMEX  
  
  
Shalimar was unconscious, and had been placed on a medical table. It had been two hours since she'd been injected with a sedative and she was beginning to stir. Shalimar started to open her eyes slowly and she saw a familar face. "Adam," she said groggy.  
  
"Hey Shal' ," Adam said tracing her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the worry on Adam's face.  
  
"Do it!" Harrison told Adam.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shalimar," Adam told her as he rolled her over on her stomach. Adam pushed a side her hair so that it was away from her neck. Adam began to rub her back, and then he pushed the sub-dermal governor against her neck. Shalimar closed her eyes knowing what was coming. He pulled the trigger.  
  
"Oww!" Shalimar yelled quietly trying not to make Adam feel bad. She knew he had to do what Gabriel wanted or else Gabriel would kill one of them. Shalimar was on the verge of tears, but held them back.  
  
Adam put the gun down and then turned Shalimar over onto her back and pulled her into his arms. Adam started to cry. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Come now, Adam," Harrison said coldly trying to pull Adam away from Shalimar.  
  
"So, sorry," Adam repeated.  
  
"I'm okay, I am," she told him.  
  
Harrison finally got them apart, "this is unexceptable! What would Gabriel say?"  
  
"Gabriel would say get back to the DNA problem," Gabriel told them as he entered the lab, "unless you've already solved it."  
  
"No, not yet," Harrison reported, "Adam's been apoligizing for putting a sub-dermal governor on Miss Fox."  
  
"I see. You're certainly enjoying this."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You see, Shalimar, we didn't want you to go into feral mode on us and go out of control, because see I have big plans for you," Gabriel said trying to touch her face, but she pulled away.  
  
"What plans?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Didn't Adam tell you? After they finish the problem, then you're going to be pregnant with MY child."  
  
"I don't think so!" she told him defiantly.  
  
"Oh, believe me. So, you better start thinking of names."  
  
"No, Gabriel you can't!" Shalimar told him angry.  
  
"I hate to see you like this, Shalimar. Don't you two?" Gabriel said and took Shalimar's wrists.  
  
"Gabriel!" Adam yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her," he told Adam as he pulled Shalimar into his arms and held her tight. Gabriel's eyes glowed red and the red fog drifted into her eyes. Gabriel kissed Shalimar and then turned to Adam. "See, isn't this better? Watch," he told Adam and then turned back to Shalimar. "Shalimar?"  
  
"Yes, Gabriel."  
  
"Will you marry me and be the mother of my child?"  
  
"Yes, Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel kissed her again. "See. Much better." Gabriel took Shalimar's hand and headed for the door, but stopped and turned around. "I want it done by tomorrow morning."  
  
"It'll be done by this afternoon," Harrison told him. Adam glared at Harrison. "You know it can be finished by then, Adam, you're just stalling.  
  
"Adam?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"It CAN be ready by this afternoon, BUT that won't be enough time to test for genetic flaws or possible further mutations."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Another day."  
  
"One more day ONLY," Gabriel turned and left with Shalimar leaving Harrison and Adam in the lab.  
  
"Another day?!" Harrison exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up, Harrison!" Adam yelled frustrated.  
  
"Are we feeling guilty already? It's only been one day, Adam."  
  
Adam had had enough of Harrison. Adam pushed him up against the wall. "I said shut up! See, this is what's happening. Think of Shalimar as my daughter, and I get angry easily if she's hurt or threatened. So, if we have to get her pregnant, then we're going to make sure its done correctly. Do you understand, Harrison?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Adam. I get it!"  
  
"Good, and don't forget I can kick your ass anytime," Adam told him letting him go.  
  
"God! Maybe Gabriel should have put you in a pod instead of Mason."  
  
"Probably, but if he was real smart he would have podded us both."  
  
"Pod both of the fathers of the children of Genomex?" Harrison asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I look out for those children."  
  
"Oh, so did Mason. He kept and eye out for them, caught them, offered them a job, and then podded them."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Conceived in Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
GENOMEX  
The Next Day...  
  
  
  
"So?" Gabriel asked as he entered the lab.  
  
"It's ready!" Harrison told him.  
  
"Where's Shalimar?" Adam asked.  
  
"Tell me about the strands."  
  
"The DNA will be...well most of the DNA provided will be Miss Fox's of course, so there will be feral DNA. Then we added the gene for telepathy, and then the male DNA, so that the conception can take place." Harrison explained.  
  
"Where you able to use mine?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, your DNA would not fuse correctly with Shalimar's and the telepathy gene," Adam explained. "Oh, and when she is impegnated she cannot be under your psionic control OR a sub-dermal governor. She can't be under ANY stress during the pregnancy."  
  
"So, what do you suggest? Let her go back to your hideout with you?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"That would keep her..."  
  
"Forget it, Adam!"  
  
"Listen to me Gabriel, when you releade Shalimar from whatever hold you have on her AND the sub-dermal governor she's not going to be calm, and once you tell her that she's pregnant, then there's no way that she won't be stressed out and the baby will die. Shalimar will miscarry because of it, but if she's back at Sanctuary, HER home...where's she's comfortable, then you're going to have a better chance of knowing that the baby will be born."  
  
"And how will I get my child?"  
  
"You know she won't just give up the baby to you!"  
  
"I want the child."  
  
"Gabriel, I don't know what to tell you...I won't take the baby away from Shalimar and bring it to you..."  
  
"Come on, Adam! You think I'll just let you and my beloved Shalimar go?"  
  
"Why not? You think you're god, so if you ARE god then you should know when the baby is born and where the baby and Shalimar are."  
  
"This IS true. I WILL find my child."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'll think about it Adam."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY- DOJO  
  
  
It was very early in the morning, starting the third day since Adam and Shalimar had left. Brennan couldn't sleep, so he had gone to the dojo and just sat on the small circular platform. Soon, Jesse joined him. "Hey Brennan."  
  
"Morning. Couldn't sleep?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"No, I keep wondering about Shal' and Adam."  
  
"Hey, Brennan what's going on between you and Shalimar?"  
  
"Nothing," Brennan lied.  
  
"Really?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Please, I saw them holding hands before Shalimar and Adam left," Emma said interrupting their guy moment. She walked up the stairs with three mugs of coffee. "Guess no one can sleep."  
  
"Nope," Brennan said as he accepted the cup, "thanks."  
  
"Thank you Emma."  
  
"So, can I join or are you two having a moment?"  
  
"No you can join," Brennan said pulling her so that she sat in between him and Jesse. "This is so weird."  
  
"I know," Emma agreed.  
  
"It's really strange. Even before you two joined up there was me, Shalimar, and Adam and with them gone it feels like we're missing something."  
  
"A part of our family is missing," Emma told Jesse.  
  
"We have to get them out," Brennan said.  
  
"There's been more and more people arriving everyday. There's too many people at Genomex right now," Jesse told him.  
  
"What if one of us snuck in JUST to CHECK on them?" Emma suggested.  
  
"I like that!" Brennan agreed.  
  
"But who should go in?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Jesse, you should because you'll be able to get in easier. You'll be able to phase," Emma told him.  
  
"You're right," Brennan told her, "I just wish I could go...I'd feel better if I knew they were okay."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you can," Emma told him.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
GENOMEX-LAB  
  
  
"Are we ready?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"I don't know how you're going to get Shalimar so that we can proceed," Adam told him.  
  
"How about telepathy and not the whole mind control thing?" Gabriel suggested.  
  
"It would work," Harrison said quickly.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"He's actually correct."  
  
"Good, then let's proceed."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What do ferals fear most, Adam?"  
  
"Fire..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Gabriel, that might not be the best idea..."  
  
"Adam, everything will be fine. Shalimar!" Gabriel summoned. Shalimar walked in, "hello my sweet Shalimar. I want you to do me a favor."  
  
"Yes, Gabriel."  
  
"Sit down, right here," Gabriel told her as he patted the medical table in the middle of the lab. Shalimar complied. "Let's start."  
  
"I'm going to give her something to relax her a bit," Adam said and then injected Shalimar. "Gabriel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's let her get changed before she gets too relaxed," Adam said handing Shalimar a white gown. He watched as she disapeared quickly into the next room. A few minutes later she emerged with the gown on.  
  
"How long will this take?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"The actual procedure will only take a minute," Harrison informed him.  
  
"Sub-dermal governor first," Gabriel instructed.  
  
"Shalimar," Adam called her over quickly removed the sub-dermal governor. "Okay."  
  
"Shalimar," Gabriel said taking her hand and leading her to the medical table. Shalimar got up on the table and Gabriel walked to the end of the table and set Shalimar's legs on the table. Gabriel made his way to the head of the other side of the table. He pushed her down and then put his hands on the sides of her face and then leaned in to kiss her. "I'm doing this for us, Shalimar." He looked at her and his eyes glowed red and suddenlly Shalimar was out of his hold and Gabriel projected her into the middle of a circle of fire in her mind, "Do it," Gabriel said.  
  
Harrison pulled her legs back so that her knees were bent and then he pulled her legs apart. Adam pulled out a long sterile thin silver rod and approached Harrison. "I'm ready," Adam told him and Harrison nodded. Adam inserted the rod into Shalimar's vaginal channel and when it reached it's point Adam pushed a small button that inserted one of her ovaries with the DNA. The device was carefully pulled out. Adam pushed her legs back together and pulled them back out so that they were flat on the table. Adam looked down, "It's done."  
  
"We should run a pregnancy test," Harrison told him.  
  
"In a few hours," Adam told him. "First let's sedate her. Anymore of that fire might stress her out too much." Adam injected Shalimar with the sedative and as soon as she was out Gabriel stopped.  
  
"Good work, Doctors. I'll be back in three hours," Gabriel said leaving.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
GENOMEX-LAB  
Three Hours Later...  
  
  
"So?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"She's pregnant, Gabriel," Adam told him putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Good."  
  
"What about what we talked about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Gabriel!"  
  
"No, Adam! She will stay here and she WILL learn to love me!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
DOUBLE HELIX  
  
  
"So, we're just looking, right?" Jesse asked Emma and Brennan.  
  
"Unless it's safe to rescue them," Brennan said.  
  
"Only IF it's absolutely safe," Emma added.  
  
"So, we're going in?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you two here," Emma told them. Jesse and Brennan exited the Double Helix onto the roof of Genomex.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
GENOMEX-LAB  
  
  
Harrison had left with Gabriel leaving Adam alone with the sleeping Shalimar. Adam sat in a chair next to the table with his head in his hands. Shalimar started to move a bit, Adam looked up. He got up from the chair and moved to her side. "Shalimar?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Adam?" she answered still asleep. "Where?"  
  
"Genomex. I need you to get up and change. We're getting out of here," Adam told her sitting her up. Adam walked her over to the other room, "your clothes are in there," he told her and then closed the door. A few minutes later she opened the door dressed. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on," he told her as he took her hand and headed for the nearest stairwell. He opened the door to find Brennan and Jesse. "Hey! Good, you brought the Helix?"  
  
"Yeah," Jesse answered.  
  
"Shal' ? What's wrong?" Brennan asked seeing that she obviously wasn't herself.  
  
"Tired," she said softly.  
  
"Let's go," Adam told them and headed up to the roof.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the Double Helix. "Yes!" Emma exclaimed when she noticed that Adam and Shalimar were with Jesse and Brennan. Emma had the Double Helix seal up and put it on auto pilot back to Sanctuary. Emma headed back to see the others. "Hey," Emma said greeting them.  
  
Shalimar started to collapse, but Adam caught her and put her in one of the seats. "Shalimar!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Brennan asked worried.  
  
"Adam?" Jesse asked.  
  
Adam turned to them, "the sedative just hasn't completely worn off. She's going to be fine."  
  
"How about you, Adam?" Emma asked.  
  
"As soon as we're home I'll be fine."  
  
_______________________________________________________________ 


	5. Keeping the Secret

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do. : )  
  
Author's Note: Hi all! Thanks to all who have been r/r. Anyways there's two chapters posted today, but that's only because I can't promise posting tommorrow night or on Sunday because I'm going to prom! So, I'm not in HS anymore, whatever! I still get to go! Anyway, I'm going to try to get chapters up for "Returning to Westchester," and "Mutant X's European Tour" soon, so enjoy the two chapters!  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
  
  
Adam had made sure that Shalimar was put to bed as soon as they arrived. Brennan had volunteered to stay with her in case she woke up and needed something or was confused. Adam had sent everyone to bed while he went to the lab. Adam was looking at Shalimar's pregnancy results on the computer when Emma entered. "What are you looking at, Adam?"  
  
"Go back to bed, Emma."  
  
"You were lying earlier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About Shalimar. What's REALLY going on Adam? Don't lie to me or...us."  
  
"Emma..."  
  
"No, Adam! No more secrets!"  
  
"We can't tell Shalimar,...yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gabriel wanted a child. He wanted Shalimar to be the mother, but wanted a child with the telepathy gene AND be feral. But the child couldn't be Gabriel's because the DNA wouldn't fuse correctly, so I used someone else's DNA..."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Brennan's."  
  
"Oh my god! Is Shalimar really pregnant?!"  
  
"Yes, we artificially impegnated her."  
  
"And Brennan's the father?"  
  
"Biologically. Genomex had a DNA sample from when Eckhart had you both, and I thought ...at least we KNOW Brennan. Was I wrong, Emma?"  
  
"No, since you HAD no choice I think you did great. So, why can't we tell, yet?"  
  
"I don't want her to stress out, and well I wanted to give her some time to feel comfortable back home again."  
  
"I promise I won't tell."  
  
"Good, but not even Brennan or Jesse."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Adam, you know you can talk to any of us."  
  
"I know, it's just...I don't know I guess I usually talk to Shalimar about stuff."  
  
"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks Emma."  
  
"Come on," Emma said pulling Adam out of the lab. "NOW GO up stairs and go to bed. Hurry, I want to sleep, too!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Adam told her as they walked up to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	6. Life Interrupted

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
SANCTUARY  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
  
"Adam, can we go out tonight?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"In a week?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Adam, come on!"  
  
"Brennan, I won't have Gabriel take any of you! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Adam, we'll be fine."  
  
"All four of you are going out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why can't you all just stay here?"  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Brennan, I want to keep all of you safe, especially Shalimar. Gabriel obviously wants her."  
  
"Adam, nothing will happen. Come on, we'll stay together. Please..."  
  
"Fine, but I don't want anyone left alone."  
  
"Fine...thank you."  
  
"You can thank me by ALL coming back safe."  
  
Brennan left Adam and headed to the bedrooms. Brennan knocked on everyone's door and waited for them to come out. "So, what's going on?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Club time," Brennan told them.  
  
"Brennan..." Shalimar said.  
  
"You know we're not allowed to leave," Emma told him.  
  
"Adam said we could go AS LONG as we stay together. He said no one goes anywhere alone. So, who wants to go?"  
  
"Me!" Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma said together smiling. They quickly all got their jackets and headed to the car.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
CLUB  
Four Hours Later...  
  
  
Brennan had kept his promise, they had all stayed together at all times at the club. Now he and Shalimar were sitting at a table together while Jesse and Emma were dancing. "So, is this what we needed or what?" Brennan asked.  
  
"It's been overdue," she told him taking his hand. They had been growing closer, spending time together at Sanctuary.  
  
"You know even though we really already had our first date, it feels like it's really now."  
  
"Because we've been locked up for two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I loved our first date."  
  
"We just had dinner."  
  
"But it was...beautiful and...ah!" Shalimar said and then cried out in pain holding her abdomen.  
  
"Shal' ?"  
  
"Hurts."  
  
"Okay, we're going home," Brennan said and lifted his commring so he could talk into it. "Jesse. Emma. Time to go, something's wrong with Shal' ."  
  
"We're coming!" Jesse's voice came through.  
  
"Adam. Something's wrong with Shal' , we're coming in."  
  
"Understood," Adam said.  
  
"Come on, Shal' ," Brennan said helping Shalimar up as Jesse and Emma walked up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Emma asked just as Shalimar passed out into Brennan's arms.  
  
"Let's go!" Brennan said holding Shalimar close as they made their way to the car.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
  
  
Adam had sent everyone, but Emma, out of the lab, so that he could concentrate on Shalimar. She was still unconscious, but her scan didn't show anything unusual. "What's wrong, Adam?" Emma asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But she was in pain."  
  
"I know, but...did she drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I don't know what else it could be."  
  
Shalimar began to stir, which immediately alerted Adam and Emma. Shalimar's eyes opened and she was immediately concerned. "What? How did I get here?"  
  
"You said that your stomach was hurting and then you collapsed," Emma explained.  
  
"So, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing...you're pregnant."  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked shocked. "No, that can't be..."  
  
"The results have been checked."  
  
"How far along, am I?"  
  
"About two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks? Two weeks ago...we were at Genomex...I don't remember what happened...Oh my god! Gabriel...Gabriel's the father?"  
  
"I'm afraid that it involves a little more than that," Adam told her.  
  
"What?" Shalimar said confused.  
  
"It's not Gabriel's child, Shalimar."  
  
"How do you know, Adam?"  
  
"Because I...I impregnated you."  
  
"What?! What are you saying, Adam?" she asked starting to cry.  
  
"When Gabriel took us he had me out a sub-dermal governor."  
  
"I remember that, and then he said I was going to have his child and next...I can't remember."  
  
"Gabriel wanted a child, he wanted a child that was feral and a telepath, he didn't want the child to be like him. So, Doctor Harrison and I did some genetic altering and impregnated you. Look, I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't, then Harrison would have and there would be flaws in the genetic structure. I figured if it was going to happen then I might as well do it, so that it was done correctly."  
  
"So, who's the father?" Shalimar asked shakily. "Is he a psionic?"  
  
"No, I sort of just borrowed that gene."  
  
"Then, who's the father?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes! Adam, I don't want this child taken away," she told him still crying.  
  
"Gabriel is going to try."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because HE wants to raise the child."  
  
"But he's not the father."  
  
"He doesn't care. The father will never take your child away from you."  
  
"Why? Who is it?"  
  
"I won't tell right now."  
  
"Why? Adam, it' not y..."  
  
"No! No, it's not me. He's a New Mutant, I found the DNA in the Genomex labs. Shalimar, please trust me."  
  
"I...I do...I do trust you, Adam."  
  
"Good. Everything will be fine."  
  
"What about the pain?"  
  
"Everything looks normal."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Maybe it was just a fluke or something."  
  
"O...okay."  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, Shalimar," Emma told her friend hugging her. "We're going to all help."  
  
"Do you want me to tell the others?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, I'll tell them," Shalimar said getting up and leaving the lab.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	7. Reactions

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 7  
  
SANCTUARY-JESSE'S ROOM  
  
  
Jesse was reading in his room when a knock came at the door, "come in." Jesse put his book down when he saw his best friend walk in. "Shalimar! How are you feeling? Should you be up?" Jesse asked approaching Shalimar who looked happy, but her face was red and puffy, she had been crying. "What's going on?"  
  
"Jess, I'm...I'm..."  
  
"What? Are you sick or what?"  
  
"No," she said laughing a bit, "I'm not sick. Adam says I'm fine."  
  
"Then what happed at the club?"  
  
"Jess, I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?!" Jesse hugged Shalimar, "I'm happy for you, so who's the father?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask Adam, please, I don't feel like explaining right now. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, congratulations again, Shalimar," Jesse said hugging her again before she left.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-BRENNAN'S ROOM  
  
  
Shalimar knocked on Brennan's door hoping that he would be as happy and supportive as the others had been. The door slipped open to reveal a damp Brennan with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come in," he told her.  
  
"Maybe I should come back in a little while?"  
  
"No, no, come in," he told her pulling her in and closing the door. Brennan pulled Shalimar into his arms and held her. "I'm so glad we're going out Shal' , you know I haven't felt so good in a long, long time." Brennan pulled out to see that Shalimar was crying. "What's wrong?" Brennan asked tracing the side of her face.  
  
"Brennan, I don't know how to tell you this..."  
  
"Shal' , I'll love you no matter what."  
  
"I'm pregnant," she told him.  
  
"Pregnant? But we haven't...So, who?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"What? Now you're sleeping around?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I can't believe you would do this! God!" Brennan said angry.  
  
"Brennan, it's not what you think...Adam said that..."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! Get out!" Brennan told Shalimar who was now violently crying as he opened the door.  
  
"Brennan please let me explain..."  
  
"There's nothing to explain!" Brennan pushed Shalimar out and slammed the door shut. Shalimar entered her room and immediately feel on the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	8. Explanations

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
Author's Note: I upped the rating from PG-13 to R, does anyone disagree? I just thought it would be safe to rate it R. Anyways, there's only a few more chapters to go, but there will be a sequel if not a trilogy. Enjoy!  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY-CORRIDOR  
  
  
Adam was looking for Shalimar, he had not seen her since she had left to tell Jesse and Brennan. He had run into Jesse, and he had seemed excited, but when he had walked by Brennan's room he heard crashing. He knocked on Shalimar's door, but there was no answer. "She's asleep," came Emma's voice as she quietly slid the door open to let Adam into Shalimar's room. "Brennan didn't take it well."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him."  
  
"Maybe you should EXPLAIN the situation to Jesse, Brennan, and me."  
  
"But you already know."  
  
"I don't want them to feel left out."  
  
"Good point...Emma, I'll stay with her until she wakes up."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Emma said and then left.  
  
Adam sat next to Shalimar's bed. She looks so upset, he thought, I need to keep her from being upset. Adam put his head in his hands and waited for her to wake up.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-BRENNAN'S ROOM  
  
  
Brennan was angry. He had smashed or thrown almost everything in his room. There was a quiet knock on his door, "GO AWAY!" Brennan yelled. The door began to slide open, so he repeated himself and threw something at the door. "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Oww!" he heard the scream of his friend, Emma. Then he heard a thump.  
  
Brennan hurried out of his room to find Emma unconscious with her right arm bleeding. "Emma?" Brennan tried to wake her, but it didn't work. "Adam! HELP!" Jesse soon joined him, and had a cloth around her arm. Adam joined them with Shalimar behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly...I told her to go away, but I didn't know it was her..."  
  
"Let's get her to my lab."  
  
A few minutes later, the five were all in the medical lab. Adam fixed Emma's arm and then scanned her. "What's wrong?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"She must have hit her head, she has a slight concussion."  
  
"I didn't mean to..." Brennan told Adam.  
  
"Wait! Just stop! We're going to talk about this!"  
  
"Maybe I should leave," Jesse told him.  
  
"No! I'm going to explain. Let's go out, all of you sit on the stairs." Adam, Jesse, and Brennan walked out. "Shalimar, come on," Adam called and Shalimar walked out not looking at anyone. "Sit!" Adam told them. Jesse took Shalimar and sat with her while Brennan sat far away from her. "Now here's what's going on. Shalimar IS pregnant, so that means that she needs to stay calm. When we were at Genomex, Gabriel made me and Doctor Harrison impregnated her. So, we used a telepath gene and male DNA from the Genomex banks. The father IS a New Mutant, but I just used the male DNA, none of the New Mutant DNA was used. And I told Shalimar that we wouldn't let anyone take the baby, but that I won't tell who the father is, yet, either."  
  
"So, the baby's Shalimar's?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jesse hugged Shalimar, "don't worry Shal' , we're here. I know Emma would say what I'm saying, that we won't let anyone take your child away."  
  
"Thank you, Jess," Shalimar said as he hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek and she did the same.  
  
"I'm here for you, Shal' ," Jesse told her and then left.  
  
"Thank you, Adam," she told him.  
  
Adam sat down next to Shalimar trying to ignore Brennan's silence. "I'm sorry for all of this, Shalimar."  
  
"I know, but I'm just glad that it's not Gabriel's child. I do wish that you would tell me who the father is."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"I know," Shalimar interrupted him, "you're trying to protect me or something. I trust you, Adam."  
  
"I'm going to check on Emma," he told her and then left Shalimar and Brennan alone. Shalimar got up to leave, but then turned to see Brennan staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Brennan told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," she told him as she walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Why are YOU sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry for," Brennan asked confused.  
  
"I went with Adam to Genomex. You didn't want me to go."  
  
"But you helped save Danielle and Katherine."  
  
"But I lost you," she told him looking down.  
  
"No. Shal' , please I should have let you explain before I started yelling and...getting out of control...Shal' , I want to be together. I want to be there for you AND the baby."  
  
Shalimar looked up at Brennan. She was smiling, but a little shocked, too. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I love you, Shalimar."  
  
"I love you, too," she told him and they kissed.  
  
"It's about time!" came Emma's happy voice as she walked out of the lab with Adam. They were both smiling.  
  
"It was a trcik?" Brennan asked.  
  
"More like a nudge," Adam corrected.  
  
"The bleeding part was not planned," Emma complained.  
  
Brennan looked at Shalimar, "don't look at me. I was sleeping," she told him.  
  
"It was just us," Emma revealed.  
  
"You were being too loud," Adam added.  
  
"Well, thank you," Brennan told them.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Shalimar agreed as Brennan held her close.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	9. Complications

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune and Marvel do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Price We Pay"  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY-DOJO AREA  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
  
  
Emma, Jesse, and Brennan were practicing while Shalimar watched. She had been trying to take ot easy even though Adam said she'd be fine until she was in her third trimester, but she wanted to be on the safe side. Shalimar watched as Brennan and Jesse ganged up on Emma. Suddenlly Shalimar felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, just like she had at the club. "Ah!" she cried out, which immeditely got everyone's attention. The three hurried down and Brennan carried her to the lab with the others following.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked immediately.  
  
"My stomach hurts," Shalimar told him holding where it hurt, "and it's getting worse."  
  
Adam quickly did his scans. "Okay, I see what's wrong."  
  
"What?" they all asked together.  
  
"The baby's up against a bundle of nerves. So, everytime the baby grows or moves then there's going to be pain."  
  
"What can we do?" Emma asked.  
  
"Short of delivering the baby now there's nothing...unless..." Adam said turning to his computer to run tests and calculations.  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Acceleration."  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked confused.  
  
"If we accelerated the pregnancy. So, that it won't be another nine months. The stress that will be build up over the next nine months could possibly kill you AND the baby. Instead of nine months it would only be nine days. I would have to sedate you, and hook you up to an IV with a heavy concentration of nutrients. The baby's going to be very, very small and it's lungs might not be fully developed, but it will be okay. It's what I think will be best for both of you, Shalimar."  
  
"Okay, then let's do that."  
  
"Okay. Emma, I'll need your help for the next nine days. Guys, I'll need you to help by taking shifts when Emma and I aren't here."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
Three Days Later...  
  
  
"How's she doing?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Five days to go, and she and the baby both look fine. I'm still concerned about the baby's size and lung developement though."  
  
"Well, there are fiver MORE days to go," Brennan told him.  
  
"Let's hope for the best, Brennan," Adam told him leaving Brennan alone with Shalimar.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
Four Days Later...  
  
  
"Adam, I've finished the scans," Emma reported.  
  
"Good," Adam said as he brought up the information on his computer and looked it over.  
  
"So, how does it look?"  
  
"Shalimar's fine. The birth tomorrow should be able to be done naturally and the labor shouldn't take that long. The baby's small, but not as small as I thought, but the lungs aren't fully developed."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"The baby will have to be put on oxygen until it's lungs are more developed."  
  
"Oh, but we're ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, Emma."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-MEDICAL LAB  
The Next Day...  
  
  
Shalimar awoke from her none day rest. Adam told her exactly what was going to happen and what she would have to do. Because of the acceleration, by the time Shalimar awoke she was dialated to nine. It didn't take long until she was fully dialated and ready to deliver. The guys waited outside while Emma helped Adam and Shalimar. Soon, the baby was born, but was not breathing. Adam quickly cut the cord and took the baby to a smaller room in the lab. "What's wrong?" Shalimar asked concerned.  
  
"I'll go check," Emma told her as she disapeared into the next room. "What's wrong?" Emma asked as she watched Adam try to revive the baby. He stopped.  
  
"It's too late," Adam told Emma and covered the baby with a sheet. Adam and Emma walked into the next room where Shalimar was waiting. "Shalimar, I'm sorry, but the lungs were barely developed."  
  
"Adam?..." Shalimar started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shalimar, but your baby is dead."  
  
"No, Adam, please..." Shalimar said quietly crying more as Emma held Shalimar.  
  
Adam disapeared into the next room, he picked up the baby. Her small eyes opened and Adam made sure that she was quiet. He put her in a diaper, fixed the cord, and then wrapped her up in a blanket. Adam locked the door, and then turned around. "Eve, it's safe." A woman walked out of the shadows.  
  
"You told her the child was dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is horrible."  
  
"I know, but when it's safe I can tell her and you can bring the baby back. Listen, Eve I'll need you to send me records and updates everyday. I've rented a PO Box, so you can send it there. Here," Adam handed her a piece of paper with his PO Box address on it, and then handed her the baby. "Safe trip."  
  
"What's her name?" Eve asked.  
  
"I'll find out as soon as I can," Adam told her before she disapeared with the baby.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
SANCTUARY-REFLECTING POOL  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
  
Brennan had done well in his efforts to comfort Shalimar over the loss of her baby. And Sanctuary had been very quiet and depressing after the baby had died. It had seemed like Shalimar's heart had been broken into a million pieces. The silence in Sanctuary had been eerie, usually Shalimar, Brennan, and the others were teasing each other or playing around, but everyone had just been laying around. Now Brennan and Shalimar were sitting on the rectangle platform staring at the water. Adam walked up behind them and sat on the left side of Shalimar. "How are you doing, Shalimar?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," she told him. "Adam, was it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I was going to talk to you about that," Adam told her. "A girl."  
  
"I should name her," Shalimar said crying a bit.  
  
"About that, Shalimar, I told you I would tell you who the father was."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, I'm going to tell you. Your daughter's father was Brennan. I thought that someone we knew would be best and luckily it bonded perfectly."  
  
"Me?" Brennan asked surprised.  
  
"What should we name her, Brennan?"  
  
"I don't know. We never saw her."  
  
"She had light brown hair and brown eyes," Adam told them.  
  
"Sierra?" Shalimar suggested.  
  
"I like it," Brennan told her.  
  
"First or middle name?" Adam asked.  
  
"First," Brennan told Adam and Shalimar nodded.  
  
"Brennan, what name do you like?" Shalimar asked hugging him.  
  
"Isabelle."  
  
"I like it," Shalimar agreed.  
  
"Now, I have to have a last name," Adam told them.  
  
"Put Shalimar's," Brennan said.  
  
"Brennan..." Shalimae started to argue.  
  
"Sierra Isabelle Fox," Brennan said aloud.  
  
"Okay," Shalimar told him as they both started to tear up. Adam left them as they held onto each other.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Ok so it's really not the end there will be at least a sequel. Promise.  
  
innocent choir girl 


	10. DVD Extras

Mutant X "The Price We Pay" DVD Extras  
  
  
  
WELCOME! Okay, some I'm going back and making a DVD version for some of my stories.and so this one only has Author Commentary and not  
  
AUTHOR COMMENTARY  
  
Okay so I chose to start The Sierra Series because well mainly because I needed something to do over the summer and because MX needed kids.I like kids in stories and this was my way to add one to MX. I titled this story "The Price We Pay," because it well just seemed to fit.because well mainly it's the price Adam pays, but well it works.  
  
Adam had sealed off the mountain. No one was allowed in and no one was allowed out. Adam couldn't help but think about how Gabriel had gotten Shalimar and how it had to be his fault. He had invented the sub-dermal governors and the pods, for Gabriel. But they hadn't worked well enough, Gabriel had been freed and had put Eckhart in a pod instead. And now, now Gabriel was after Adam and his children.  
  
I thought that this was something that Adam would do.locking the MX team in StormKing Mountain.and how he thinks of them as his children, especially with Shalimar.  
  
"Not any child though. A New Mutant child, my child."  
  
"Your child?"  
  
"I think I know the perfect person who could be my wife AND the mother of my child."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shalimar Fox."  
  
I apparently was pretty good on the whole Gabriel loving Shalimar, hehe as proved in the second season. But of course we ALL know that there's no way in hell that Shalimar would go for it, and of course she doesn't.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"For Katherine. For Danielle."  
  
"For Adam?"  
  
"For Adam, too."  
  
Okay, so maybe it's just me, but I see a major Adam/Shalimar - father/daughter relationship.and I thought that this story shows a little more of it.Shalimar and Adam always seem so close.well okay so it's a bit weird in the second season but oh well!  
  
Adam disappeared into the next room, he picked up the baby. Her small eyes opened and Adam made sure that she was quiet. He put her in a diaper, fixed the cord, and then wrapped her up in a blanket. Adam locked the door, and then turned around. "Eve, it's safe." A woman walked out of the shadows.  
  
"You told her the child was dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is horrible."  
  
Okay.so I'm mean! Your point? Anyways.I thought it worked since Adam kept his secret about him inventing the sub dermal governors and the pods.But I also thought that it was something that Adam MIGHT do.something in order to keep the child safe.  
  
So, that's it.sadly.no deleted scenes or alternate endings!!! SO SAD! Oh well. 


End file.
